headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: All Star Team Up
"All Star Team Up" is the eighteenth episode of season one of the superhero fantasy & action series The Flash. The episode was directed by Kevin Tancharoen with a script written by Grainne Godfree and Kai Yu Wu. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, April 14th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * ''The Flash'' was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. * "The Flash: All Star Team Up", and "Flash: All-Star Team-Up" both redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 3J5368. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode had a viewership of 3.67 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States, which is the same viewership as the previous episode. It rated 1.4% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This episode is included on disc three of the Flash: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The Blu-ray also included an UltraViolet digital HD download. It was produced by Warner Home Video and released to retailers on September 22nd, 2015. * Producer Joseph Patrick Finn is credited as JP Finn in this episode. * Production designer Tyler Bishop Harron is credited as Tyler Harron in this episode. * Teleplay writer Kai Wu is credited as Kai Yu Wu in this episode. * Actor Tom Cavanagh receives a "With..." credit qualifier in the main cast line-up for this episode. * Actor Jesse L. Martin receives a "With..." credit qualifier in the main cast line-up for this episode. * Emily Bett Rickards receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Brandon Routh receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of ''The Flash'' directed by Kevin Tancharoen. His next episode is "Running to Stand Still". * This is the fourth episode of ''The Flash'' co-written by Grainne Godfree. He previously worked on "Rogue Time". His next episode is "Grodd Lives". * This is the fourth episode of ''The Flash'' co-written by Kai Yu Wu. He previously worked on "Rogue Time". His next episode is "Grodd Lives". * This episode aired on the night prior to the "Broken Arrow" episode of Arrow. * This is the first appearance of Brie Larvan, aka the Bug-Eyed Bandit. She appears next on the "Beacon of Hope" episode of Arrow. * Felicity Smoak appeared last in the "Public Enemy" episode of Arrow. * Ray Palmer appeared last in the "Public Enemy" episode of Arrow. * This is the second appearance of Christina McGee. She appeared last in "The Man in the Yellow Suit". She appears next in "The Fury of Firestorm". * Reverse-Flash is the last character seen in this episode, albeit as a quick-flash vision. Allusions * The character of Barry Allen, aka the Flash was created by writers Robert Kanigher and John Broome and artist Carmine Infantino. He first appeared in ''Showcase'' #4 in October, 1956. He began headlining his own series, The Flash in 1959. * The character of Brie Larvan is based on Bertram Larvan, who is a DC Comics super-villain known as the Bug-Eyed Bandit. He is traditionally a foe of the Atom, and was introduced in ''The Atom'' #26 in August, 1966. * Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer are characters who both make regular appearances on the companion series Arrow. Actress Emily Bett Rickards is a regular on the series while Brandon Routh is a recurring guest star. * The Atom's clumsy entrance is accompanied by comments of "It's a bird", and "It's a plane", which are phrases commonly associated with Superman, first popularized in the Adventures of Superman radio series of the 1940s. This is actually a tongue-in-cheek reference to actor Brandon Routh who, in addition to playing Ray Palmer, also played Superman in the 2006 film Superman Returns. * Cisco Ramon says the line "Bees. Why did it have to be bees?". This is a wink to a famous line of dialogue spoken by Harrison Ford's character, Indiana Jones in Raiders of the Lost Ark. While trapped in a room full of snakes he said, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?". Crew * Geoff Garrett - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * JP Finn - Producer * Alison Schapker - Consulting producer * Aaron Helbing - Co-executive producer * Todd Helbing - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * David Nutter - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Grainne Godfree - Story editor * Jeffrey C. Mygatt - Director of photography * Tyler Harron - Production designer * Harry Jierjian - Editor * Charles Lyall - Production manager * Robert Crippen - First assistant director * Chris Lamb - Second assistant director * Ide Foyle - Set designer See also Keywords A.T.O.M. suit | Altered human | Armored flight | Atom | Bees | Bug-Eyed Bandit | CC Jitters | Central City | Central City Police Department | College | Criminal | Flash | Folston Tech | Hudson University | Insects | Laboratory | League of Assassins | Mercury Labs | Oliver Queen | Power armor | Precognition | Robot | S.T.A.R. Labs | Scientist | Starling City | Super-speed | Thief ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:April, 2015/Episodes Category:Kevin Tancharoen Category:Grainne Godfree Category:Kai Wu Category:Geoff Garrett Category:Jennifer Lence Category:Carl Ogawa Category:Joseph Patrick Finn Category:Alison Schapker Category:Aaron Helbing Category:Todd Helbing Category:Sarah Schechter Category:David Nutter Category:Andrew Kreisberg Category:Greg Berlanti Category:Blake Neely Category:Grainne Godfree Category:Jeffrey C. Mygatt Category:Tyler Bishop Harron Category:Harry Jierjian Category:Charles Lyall Category:Robert Crippen Category:Chris Lamb Category:Ide Foyle Category:Grant Gustin Category:Candice Patton Category:Danielle Panabaker Category:Rick Cosnett Category:Carlos Valdes Category:Tom Cavanagh Category:Jesse L. Martin Category:Emily Bett Rickards Category:Brandon Routh Category:Amanda Pays Category:Emily Kinney Category:Alicia Chowen Category:Marlo Franson Category:Andrew Gillingham Category:Theresa Wong Category:Kasey Kieler Category:Mathieu Lardier Category:Andrew Laurenson Category:Alex Miro Category:Carl Montoya Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified